


quarter moon

by Amber_Flicker



Series: Catch Me If You Can! [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe- Phantom Thief/Detective, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But again there's nothing graphic, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Slash, a little bit of mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: Wataru searches for his detective when he goes missing.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Hibiki Wataru, Hibiki Wataru & Sakuma Rei
Series: Catch Me If You Can! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886041
Kudos: 9





	quarter moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the events of _cross my heart out_ , but it would still be best to read that first if you haven't for some context!

Wataru kept tabs on his task force. It was important to do so for heist planning, of course. He knew much about all of them, but mainly, he paid attention to Keito. If asked- not that there are many who know enough about his nighttime activities to ask- he'd claim it was simply because Keito was his rival. That's not entirely true, but no one needed to know that but him!

So, when Keito went missing, he found out about it even before it was on the news, even before Eichi talked to him about how worried he was. He let it be for a couple of days- there were people looking for him already, and Keito was capable, so he didn't think he needed to step in, not unless necessary. But when all the searching turned up absolutely nothing, he began to worry. By the third day, he felt... anxious. Clearly this wasn't going to resolve itself. If Keito wasn't back by now... Well, it meant nothing good. Keito was his rival, and Wataru liked to mess with him, yes, but he didn't want him _hurt._

He'd have to take things into his own hands.

"Rei!" Wataru said, more cheerful than he felt, "I assume you already know why I'm calling?"

"You'd like the whereabouts of your detective?"

Rei always knew too much, though that was good sometimes. Such as right now. The perks of having friends with connections! "You know me so well~ Yes, if you have anything, then I need it."

"I'll send over what I've gathered. You're going after him, I'm sure."

"Indeed! How much for the information?"

"Hmm," Rei said, as if in thought- they both knew it was for show. "I'll let you have it for free this time. Don't expect to be so lucky next time~"

"My dear Rei, you never allow me to pay you back. That's no way to run a business, you know."

"I can make an exception for a friend, can't I?" There was a lilt to it that suggested he had more to say but had stopped himself before he could. Wataru wondered how much he could push that, before Rei blocked him off. Close as they were, there remained things that neither knew about the other. Had he hit upon something unintentionally?

"Is that all?"

There was a pause. Rei's tone was serious the next time he spoke. "Bring him back safe. That will be payment enough, Wataru."

That only gave him more questions, but he knew Rei well enough to know that more answers wouldn't come so quickly. But perhaps, eventually. He couldn't imagine how Rei might know Keito; they were on the opposite sides of the law just as Wataru was with Keito. He would have to ponder on it some more when he had the time. But, he had a detective to find now. Did that make _him_ the detective? Hmm! An unexpected reversal of roles. "I certainly will. Thank you for your help, Rei."

"Of course."

***

Before Keito had taken over Wataru's task force, he had worked in the general theft division. Looking over the files, it was clear that all of this was related to a particular case he'd been lead on back then- the first one, in fact, it was so early in his career. A group committing a robbery, and one of them had paid with their life. Keito was the one that shot the gun. No one had gotten harmed in the robbery besides that person, so most of them were out of prison already. And they'd clearly learned nothing from their time there, if they were doing... well, this. Not that he really knew what they were doing yet, besides taking Keito, but he has ideas. None of which he liked.

Regardless, Wataru cared not for their motives. He only cared about retrieving Keito. And so he would.

He made preparations quickly. It had been too long already- he wanted to leave as soon as possible, but he couldn't go in unprepared, either. Wataru left the next evening.

It was easy enough to get into their hideout. Wataru was, after all, the best at what he did. And times like this, when he was especially determined? There was little that could keep him out. Wataru's clothing was more inconspicuous than what he wore to heists- that outfit was not suited to close range fighting, nor was it a good idea to ruin his reputation for no violence by appearing as Phantom. This was no heist. He was taking back what was his, this time. Still, he enters the room with all of his usual dramatic flair, startling the people inside. There were guns pointed at him, but he disregarded this. His gaze searched the room, briefly hesitating on Keito when he found him.

Keito... didn't look good. It was difficult to see where he was truly injured with the amount of blood, but- he looked far too pale. Wataru could tell, barely, that he was still breathing. He hoped there was no head trauma... He wanted to check on Keito immediately, but first...

"Good evening! I believe you have something of mine. I'd like it back," he smiled, but it wasn't friendly by any means. His eyes were cold. 

"Who are you?"

Wataru smiled even wider, shifting a little on his feet, though not moving any closer. He could feel the tension in the room rise. Almost showtime! Though it would be quite a different show than what he usually put on. "All you must know is that I don't take kindly to people such as yourself."

And then he was gone from their sight.

The way he moved was *unnatural,* from how fast he was to the way his hair shouldn't be able to do what it did. He was too quick for any of them to manage to land a shot on him before he ripped their guns away. They looked scared. Good. They should be. If Keito was in any worse condition, he would not be so lenient. It was quite easy to knock them all out, though he was perhaps a little rougher about it than strictly necessary. Wataru thought they deserved at least that much for their actions. He got to the last one, finally, who had spoken before. He presumed the man to be their leader- though he didn't look much like one now, trembling and doing a terrible job of hiding it. Wataru wrapped a hand around his throat- no pressure yet, only a warning.

"Tell this to those you meet in prison, yes? Hasumi Keito is not to be harmed," the man was silent. Wataru tightened his grip slightly, expression still frozen in that unnerving smile. "Do you agree?"

"Y-Yes."

Wataru didn't dignify him with a response- he simply knocked him out like the rest after receiving his answer. He left them all tied there- he'd call the police to come pick them up after he got far enough away. Now to attend to Keito.

"Keito-kun, Keito-kun... What have you gotten yourself into?" He said softly, as he kneeled next to him to assess the damage. As he'd thought- it was bad. Even as he spoke to him, reached out to lift him and jostling him enough that surely it must hurt, he didn't wake. He was either too exhausted, or had lost too much blood- either way, it made Wataru worry.

He was careful not to shake Keito too much as he went through the maze that was this building. It meant he had to go more slowly, but he didn't want to bring any more pain to him. He'd been through enough.

He felt Keito shift in his arms after a few minutes, and glanced down to find him awakening, blinking slowly. Panic filled his expression almost immediately, and he started to struggle. Wataru worried he'd end up making his injuries worse if he moved too much.

"Shh, shh, Keito-kun. It's only me," he said, knowing the words might not be much of a comfort to Keito, considering who he was. But it seemed to calm him down. The fight drained out of him, and he relaxed- as much as he could through the pain, at least. He rested his head against Wataru again, likely too tired to hold it up. Wataru couldn't be sure- he was many things but he was no doctor, but from what he could see... Keito's physical condition was bad. Mentally... well, that was yet to be seen. 

(For his part, Keito really only had one thought- that Wataru had never once hurt him, despite how he certainly could have at any of his heists. It would make things easier for him, yet still he'd never hurt Keito or anyone else. There was a lot he didn't know about Wataru, but... he thought he could trust him with this.)

"What... what were you doing there?" Keito asked, voice weak.

"Hmm, I wonder?" Usually, Keito would try to pry answers out of him. Now, though, he was silent. It was concerning. Wataru was going to continue speaking, but the way Keito was shaking, the wetness soaking through his shirt where Keito had hidden his face- oh. Wataru had never seen Keito cry. He shouldn't have been surprised, Keito had clearly been through a lot the past few days, but he'd never even thought of how to respond to such a thing. "You're safe now, Keito-kun," that only seemed to make him cry harder. All Wataru could do was hold him close and whisper to him soothingly, hoping it was enough to make him feel at least a little better.

Wataru wasn't easy to anger, but he now wished he had done far worse to those who had hurt Keito this way.

He placed Keito down in the car gently- it would probably be better to lay him in the back seat, but he'd feel more comfortable having him where he can keep an eye on him, so passenger seat it is. Keito didn't seem to want to let go of him at first, but did so after some hesitation. He wouldn't meet Wataru's eyes, stray tears still leaving his own. Wataru decided not to push it- Keito was stressed enough as it was. He let him be and went around to get in himself. He needed to get Keito to the hospital as quickly as possible, even if he wished to try to comfort him more.

The drive was quiet. Keito was in too much pain to hold a conversation, he was sure. Still, it was the quietest it had ever been with the two of them so close. Usually they bantered, but now it was still and silent. He glanced over after a while- Keito had fallen asleep. Wataru wasn't sure that was a good thing to do in his condition, but they were nearly there. He had to hope things would be okay.

When had he grown so attached to Keito...? What were these intense feelings inside of him? 

No time to contemplate, he thought, as he parked far enough away from the hospital to remain off security cameras. Keito was lighter than he should've been when Wataru picked him up. Was he eating enough? Probably not. He never did, from what Wataru could tell. 

He'd planned this in advance, so it was easy enough to get Keito over to the hospital without being seen. Still, he couldn't still the worry in his heart the whole time. He looked down at Keito, sleeping face surprisingly peaceful despite his state. This shouldn't have happened. He'll do his best to make sure it never does again. He found that he couldn't resist the urge to gently press a kiss to Keito's forehead in parting, before leaving him just outside the hospital. He calls the front desk to notify them, staying long enough to watch and make sure Keito was found and brought in. Then he was gone.

***

Keito woke in the middle of the night. He'd been in the hospital for a couple of days now. They wanted to keep him for at least a week, and then to be off work for even longer. He wasn't sure what he'd do with all of this time off. Truthfully, he'd rather be working to distract himself from... well. At least there were the visits from Eichi to help keep him busy.

There's movement from the corner of his eye, and it makes his heart jump in panic. _He couldn't go back there. He couldn't, not again, he wouldn't make it if he did._ He sat up instantly, grabbed for his glasses, despite knowing there was little he could do against a threat in his condition, and- "Did I startle you, Keito-kun? I didn't intend to, I apologize." 

Oh.

Hearing that voice calmed him more than it really should. They _were_ supposed to be enemies, and yet. And yet... Phantom had saved him. Why? It wasn't that Keito didn't appreciate it, of course he did, but there had been nothing in it for him. On the contrary- having Keito out of the way would've been wonderful for him. He could've been rid of the biggest obstacle to his thefts, and he wouldn't have had to do a thing to make it happen. But he had gone through the effort of finding him and getting him out of there, all risks he shouldn't have taken. There had to be a reason, but Keito couldn't figure out what it could possibly be.

"Why did you help me...?" He asked. 

"Does it matter, truly? Perhaps it was out of the goodness of my heart!" Cryptic as ever. What had Keito expected? 

"I doubt that. Did you want me to owe you?"

He just smiled a little. "You're very difficult, you know?"

"I don't think I'm the one being difficult here."

"You wouldn't," Phantom stood, finally, walking over. He was wearing scrubs- presumably he had gotten in that way- but he hadn't forgone his mask. Of course. He would've been a fool to let Keito see his face. Though it was dark enough that there was little he could see clearly- only Phantom in front of him, backlit by the moonlight. It suited him. "Is it so hard to believe that I dislike seeing you hurt?"

It was, and wasn't at the same time. "Isn't it more convenient for you if I am?"

"When have I _ever_ gone for convenience? Please, that's the opposite of everything I stand for, as you should know best."

"I see," the idea that Phantom had done this only for Keito's sake... It was a little hard to trust, still. But he did seem genuine about it. Perhaps he could be believed.

"Do you really? You're so stubborn. It's endearing and frustrating," he said, but he was still smiling softly. Keito didn't know what to make of it. "I must take my leave now. I only wanted to check on you. Please, do try to avoid getting yourself into trouble."

"I should be telling you that..."

Phantom paused at the door. "Keito-kun? Get well soon."

"...Thank you. For that, and..." 

"Hmm, you don't have to say it. I know," Phantom turned to look at him one more time, winking. "Goodnight, my dear rival."

He was gone before Keito could reply, the only evidence of his presence a rose at his bedside. He had much to think about.

Most importantly- what was this feeling...?

**Author's Note:**

> My brand: Keito Suffers
> 
> Happy birthday Keito!! I'm sorry I did this to you.
> 
> When I was writing the first fic for this series I actually intended to include something like this in it, but it didn't fit the mood of the story (and I ran out of time to add this much to it anyway). So here it is now!
> 
> Twitter @amber_flicker


End file.
